Estrellas
by Sayori OM
Summary: Porque después de lo ocurrido había estado escapando de quedarse sola con él, o de hablar mucho con él, se preguntaba si él lo había percatado. A lo mejor no, ya que siempre tiene la cabeza llena de cosas que pensar. (Historia basada después del capítulo 100)


**N/A:** ¡Hola! Este es mi debut en este fandom, ya que espero seguir escribiendo de este genial manga/anime (eso espero). Me encanta esta pareja se me hace muy linda :)

Sonará repetitivo pero lo repetiré xD esta pequeña historia está basada despues del capitulo 100 del manga, así que...

¡Disfruten! (*3*)

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de My hero Academia (Boku no Hero Academia) le pertenecen a **Kôhei Horikoshi**

* * *

 **Estrellas**

La ciudad se podía ver a lo lejos, algunas calles todavía tenían luces y carteles de focos encendidos, obviamente eso era para la gente que le gustaba la vida nocturna o la gente que tenía la libertad de poder ir a cualquier lado que quisiera.

El aire, el cual para nada le molestaba pues estaba fresco, sacudía los árboles y arbustos con elegancia. Como si estuvieran bailando algún vals que desconocía.

Pero no estaba ahí para contemplar la ciudad ni nada de eso, estaba ahí por el cielo. El cual se encontraba magníficamente estrellado.

No había rincón en el que no hubiera una estrella, desde el techo del edificio.

Tal vez había algunas personas que le tuvieran miedo a las alturas con solo mirar al vacío, pero ella lo tenía muy bien controlado. No porque su quirk fuera la gravedad, nada de eso.

Bueno, a lo mejor si tenía que ver con que tenía porque sería ridículo querer mejorar su habilidad para hacerse volar si le tuviera miedo a las alturas.

Mientras las miraba recordaba el accidente de la tarde anterior con Deku y Hatsume. Suspiro solo de recordarlo.

 _-¿Acaso me dieron celos?...sería ridículo pues tenemos casi la misma cantidad de pec...-_ Uraraka se palmeo las mejillas por haber pensado tal tontería.

Después de lo ocurrido había estado escapando de quedarse sola con él, o de hablar mucho con él se preguntaba si él lo había percatado. A lo mejor no, ya que siempre tiene su cabeza llena de cosas que pensar.

 _-A lo mejor…_

-Ho...Hola- una voz detrás de ella la llamo, lo cual le casi le ocasiona un infarto, no esperaba que nadie estuviera todavía despierto a esa hora.

-Hola- saludo volteando a ver al dueño de aquella voz que tan bien conocía, mientras trataba de controlar su respiración.

-Lamento haberte asustado, no era mi intención- se disculpó Deku frotándose el cuello.

-Claro, no te preocupes.

-Pensé que estarías aquí- comento Deku poniéndose a su lado.

-Sí, bueno, aquí la vista es muy hermosa- puso un sonrisa en su rostro, el por su parte se sonrojo un poco.

-Cierto, es muy hermosa- empezó a observar todo lo que ella veía desde ese lugar. _–Tienes que decirle a que has venido que la estabas buscando- pensó._

El silencio se hizo por unos minutos, los únicos ruidos que se oían era el movimiento de las hojas de los árboles y sus respiraciones.

De vez en cuando la volteaba a ver, a pesar de ser de noche, la luna tenía un brillo muy hermoso. Lo cual hacía que sus rostros se vieran iluminados.

Observaba como el viento jugaba con el cabello castaño, le daba unos ángulos muy lindos. Mientras a él solo le alborotaba el pelo.

-¿Acaso no podías dormir?- no se daba aun valor. _-¿Por qué hablar con ella me está costando tanto ahora?_

Uraraka volteo a verlo, era como si no hubiera entendido o escuchado la pregunta.

-Eh sí, no podía dormir- contestó, apenas había entendido la pregunta. –Es que es algo raro dormir fuera de casa.

-Sí es algo raro- reconoció.

-Es como quedarse en una pijamada que durará muchas semanas, es divertido.

-Oye lamento si hice algo que te molesto o incómodo- había tomado demasiado aire para decirlo que casi lo había gritado.

-No entiendo porque te disculpas- de verdad que no lo entendía. _–Ha cambiado el tema totalmente._

-Es que desde la otra tarde has estado rara conmigo y bueno, pensé que había hecho algo que te molesto- su pelo cubría su rostro, en ese momento Uraraka se arrepintió de su comportamiento.

En un movimiento rápido lo tomó de las manos y se estaban viendo cara a cara.

-No tienes que disculparte, fui yo la que hizo mal. Tu no hiciste nada que me molestara o que me hiciera sentir incómoda.

Obviamente ella no mencionaría que su comportamiento se debía o lo que había pasado con Hatsume. Eso la mataría de vergüenza, además que todavía ni ella entendía su comportamiento.

-¿En serio? ¿Entonces porque tu comportamiento?- aún no se soltaban de las manos.

La castaña se quedó pensando en alguna respuesta que fuera valida, algo que pudiera usar como excusa y sonara _normal._

-Bueno, ya sabes, las mujeres siempre tenemos esos cambios de humor tan de repente algunos días- contesto, probablemente era lo más vergonzoso que diría delante de él, a lo mejor le hubiera salido más barato decirle la verdad.

La cara de Deku pasó a su color natural a un rojo encendido, como si le ardiera la cara. Ella quería decir que era a ella a la que se le tenía que poner así la cara.

Este se soltó del agarre de la chica y se tapó la cara con las manos, se dieron la espada mutuamente.

-Uraraka- tenía ganas de salir corriendo y olvidar todo lo ocurrido. -¡Uraraka!- el grito del muchacho la saco de su pensamiento.

Lo primero que vio al darse la vuelta era que Deku se estaba volando, mientras trataba de agarrarse a algo. Uraraka inmediatamente fue a su ayuda.

* * *

-¿Estas bien? Lo lamento.

Deku solo paro el pulgar en señal que estaba bien, aun le temblaban las piernas.

– _Pensándolo bien esto es lo más vergonzoso de la noche- pensó Uraraka._

La risa del muchacho se empezó a oír.

-Eso fue divertido- soltó de golpe con una sonrisa.

La tomaba totalmente por sorpresa, probablemente lo decía para minimizar la culpa que sentía la chica o probablemente lo decía de verdad. Inconscientemente ella también le sonrió, debía aceptarlo los gestos del muchacho fueron muy divertidas.

-Vamos te llevo a tu cuarto, ya es tarde, debemos descansar un poco- señaló Deku.

-Tienes razón.

Bajaron por las escaleras, el cuarto de él era el primero al que llegaba. Uraraka se paró en seco.

-Aquí está tu cuarto- dijo la joven.

-Ah sí, pero preferiría dejarte en el tuyo y ya después me regreso.

-No es necesario, en serio- no quería hacerse la valiente, si prefería que la acompañara hasta su cuarto pero sentía que después de su comportamiento no merecía tanta consideración.

-Bueno…

-También podrías darme posada en tu cuarto por esta noche- no había pensado bien lo que dijo, ni si quiera podía pensar que ella propuso algo así de loco.

Deku empezó a ver los pros y los contra que tenía esa situación, pero si su amiga seguía estando con esos cambios de humor sería mejor hacer lo que quería, sino quería que se terminara enojando nuevamente con él.

-Está bien, solo…solo no llamemos la atención.

 _-No puedo creer lo que estamos a punto de hacer- pensaron._

* * *

Fue difícil ponerse de acuerdo de cómo dormirían, hasta que decidieron que cada quien de un lado de la cama. Bueno Uraraka lo obligó prácticamente.

Dormir para ella fue un poco lento, no estaba acostumbrada a ver tanto posters en las paredes, con tantos ojos era como si los observaran. Y lo peor y más padre era que solo eran de All Might.

En la mañana ninguno de los dos había respetado el lado del otro tanto que no supieron en qué momento de la noche se quedaron abrazados, esto casi les provoca un infarto.

Lo único que no pudieron evitar fue gritar, provocando que algunos fueran a la habitación en especial Iida.

El cual no tardó ni un segundo en soltarles todo el reglamento sobre los dormitorios y sobre el respeto a los demás.

-Por favor no se lo digas a ningún Maestro- se oyeron las voces de súplica de Deku y Uraraka.

Los demás compañeros solo observaban, obviamente nadie diría nada a menos que ocurriera otra vez. Por lo mientras tenían que convencer a Iida.

-Malditos pervertidos- soltó Bakugou quien se encontraba al lado de Kirishima, el cual se empezó a reír.

* * *

 **N/F:** Espero que les haya gustado, sacado una sonrisa o risa con eso me daré por mas que bien servida :3

¡Gracias por leer hasta el final!

Hasta pronto (~w~)


End file.
